Last
by thebookunfinished
Summary: and he was, like her, the last.


_"And I did cartwheels in your honour/ dancing on tiptops/ before the service began/ in the graveyard/ doing handstands. - Only If For A Night, Florence + the Machine _

The ocean and sky were identical colours of black when the ship arrived at the South Pole. The night was still; no storm or wind but no moon either; and only one woman waited at the shore for it. She was shorter than she used to be, and slower and a little worse for wear, and the winter cold seemed to seep right into her bones nowadays, but she stood straight and tall as she was the sole person awaiting the ship, with a sole lit lantern in her hand beckoning him closer.

Finally, the steam ship stopped and opened to allow a single passenger to get off. He was the sole person getting off way into the bowels of the Southern Water Tribe and he stood and stared at the silhouette of the woman on the docks. He too was old, shorter than he used to be, and a little slower, with a white hair and a white beard, but he too stood tall and broad shouldered.

The last time they had met like this was too many years ago, back when things were brighter and new to them. He had stepped off a ship, and she too had waited on the shore. She was frightened, he was determine but exhausted, and both had been completely unaware of their destinies.

This time, the lantern in her hand illuminated the smile on her lips and the man felt one of his own creep onto his worn face, making him look many years younger. He walked briskly down the plank and headed right for her, not stopping to take in the sight of the land. As he approached she took a few eager steps towards him as well, until they were within arm's reach. With seemingly rehearsed timing, both bowed to each other, on fist resting against the other's palm- a Fire Nation bow of respect. Next they reached out and clasped each other's forearms, fingers curled right under the elbow- a Water Tribe greeting of a warrior. Finally they wrapped their arms around each others, hers around his neck and his around her waist- a universal greeting for an old friend.

She did not see the angry youth she remembered from their first meeting. She didn't even see the old man in front of her. She didn't see the young man with a crown upon his head, or the happy new father passing her his new daughter with pride, or the man who allowed the children- his, hers, her brothers, their friends, - to crawl of over him in pretend fights, or the middle aged man giving his aging wife soft looks like he did in their youth. She had been there for almost all of his life, witnessing these moments, but she still saw him and the boy she saw take lightning for her, running and screaming as he jumped, blocking its path with his own body. The boy who had saved her life and by that, became her closest friend.

Both of them had destinies that were so entwined with the Avatar, that they too, became entwined. After the war, it was Katara who understood Zuko's theory that the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens in the colony of Yu Dao had become too connect to be parted. It was Katara who Zuko came to when he wanted help finding his mother. It was Zuko who knew Katara's darker side- the one that had thirsted for Yan Ra's blood- but did not judge her for it.

Zuko was the first person Katara went to when Aang died. Katara was the first person Zuko went to when Mai had passed only a few years after.

They stood beside each other at the two very different funerals, lifting their hands in solemn goodbyes to those who had meant more to them then anything. After all this time, it was still each other they took comfort in this world that was so different from the one they once knew.

and like her, he was the last.

The last to actually remember their journey. The last to remember what Sokka's sarcastic comments sounded like. The last to remember Toph's nicknames as she called out to them. The last to remember Suki's patient smile as rolled her eyes at her family's crazy actions. The last to remember Ty Lee's giggling as she did back flips and handstands through the court yard. The last to remember Mai's reluctant smile and blushing as he kissed her cheek in front of everyone. The last to remember Iroh's tea and great advice as they both sat with him in his last days. The last to remember Aang's bright gray-brown eyes as he smiled down on everyone.

The last to remember _Katara_ and _Zuko_ before they became characters in bed times stories and history books.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He stated in a whisper, his voice still raspy and dry- like he had screamed so loud in his youth and broke it- but much softer and much more at peace. She chuckled, fighting off tears of joy for their reunion as she pulled away.

"Oh, go jump in the river!" She responded holding him still at arm's reach as they appraised each other's health in the low lantern light.

"I missed you. I'm glad you look well." He said after a moment, letting his smile grow larger.

"As did I. Come, let us get inside and have some tea to warm up." He offered his arm at her suggestion and both walked towards the village.

To young Korra, hidden in the shadows with her polar bear dog curled up beside her, such an exchange between Master Katara and this strange old man with a large scar over his eye made no sense. But she silently roused Naga and both headed off to the compound, feeling oddly reminiscent and pleased as she watched the two elders hobble off, as if she was glad to see them again. Happy once again to see smiles upon their faces, and had to stop herself from running after them, wrapping her arms around their shoulders and speak of times she didn't know, but knew happened.

Katara knew he felt it too, and both faltered as they walked to her hut. The feeling that two big, round happy eyes were watching from behind. She felt as if she were to turn, they'd be fifteen and seventeen again, and he'd be healthy, alive and thirteen with a large smile only for her. It felt as if they'd be back in the Jasmine Dragon, and they'd all be there, bright and young and telling jokes, sharing smiles. Sokka would beckon them back to get them in the picture, as Suki laughed at Toph's joke about his art skills. Iroh would pass them tea, and he'd hear him say _nephew_ again in his deep timber. Mai would wrap her arms around his neck- and he'd smell her perfume and feel her warmth again- and Aang would wrap his around Katara- and she'd feel his blinding optimism and endless love.

But she they gripped each other's arms tighter and kept walking. Maybe one day they'd be able to turn around and run to them. But for now, they were the last. And they were the last for a reason.

Katara _knew_ it had something to do with the young girl and her polar bear dog.

For their destinies were too entwined with the avatar's to be over just yet.

* * *

thanks for reading lovelies.


End file.
